First Rain, First Dance
by Deedeekinz
Summary: "Rain definitely was't what I'd call my favorite weather, it weakened my body and drained my energy yet today was special...It was our first time out in the rain together, just the two of us and him pulling me close, making my heart flutter and taking my breath away" - A one shot romance I was inspired to write after an extremely rainy day.


The skies were covered with clouds, water droplets bounced off the pavement; the roads were so wet that they reflected their surroundings. People were rushing around to find shelter from the rain as kids splashed and laughed in puddles while their parents tried to drag them inside. It wasn't long before the streets were almost completely empty, except for a few rare people walking around in umbrellas.

Personally, I wasn't exactly a fan of rain, I didn't hate it, and yes I gotta admit rainy weather was quite inspiring especially to a musician like myself, it was what I would like to call emotional weather but being a devil fruit user meant water was my weakness, maybe if I wasn't I'd be able to enjoy it more, but for now it weakened my body and drained my energy. From the expression on Ace's face I could tell he wasn't exactly pleased with this weather either, if I didn't mind it then he definitely hated it, fire and rain weren't a good match up.

The port wasn't much further away now, once we get back to the ship, we wouldn't have to worry about the rain making us feel powerless. Though I didn't really want to go back, it wasn't very often that I got to spend alone time with Ace and I was rather enjoying this calm isolation away from the crew, just the two of us, no one else around, there was something pleasant and peaceful about it.

I slowly slipped my hand into his and he slightly tilted his head in my direction and smiled a little at me.

**"How about a little detour?"** I asked with a playful smile as we approached the ship. He raised an eyebrow and his lips curved in a half smile. **"...it's raining"** he then stated in a tone that made it quite clear that he wasn't very thrilled to do anything in this weather.

**"So the elite 2nd division commander of the whitebeard pirates can't handle a little rain?"** I teased and he snorted unimpressed by the remark. Knowing Ace, a comment like that would be enough for him to consider this a challenge and change his mind.

**"What have you got in mind?"** He asked and I grinned pleased that I'd easily won that one.

**"Come on"** I said and pulled him as I ran off, we paced around town hand in hand for a while, raindrops trailing down our skin and soaking our hair, before we finally got to the spot I've been wanting to take him.

It was a paved open spaced area in the heart of town, with a small fountain located in the center of it, surrounded by buildings, yet completely empty, I had heard by town folks that they only used this area for public occasions and celebrations otherwise people rarely ever came here.

I let go off his hand and took a few steps to the front ahead of him then spun around to face him and he watched me expectantly

**"Dance with me"** I said and he laughed a little, then scratched his neck and sighed. **"There's no music" **

**"So?"** I shrugged. **"It's our first rainy day together, might as well have our first dance too"** I said and looked away slightly embarrassed. He chuckled, paused for a moment then finally stated **"...I don't dance"** I huffed, folded my hands across my chest and pouted **"Fine then, I'll dance alone!"** He just raised an eyebrow and looked at me rather amused; he was probably thinking is she really going to dance in the middle of town on her own?

I moved back a few steps, looked up at the sky as the rain got heavier and more drops raced down my face, a few went into my eyes, making my sight slightly blurry for a few moments and I had to blink to get the rain out and get my vision back, some drops were stuck to my eyelashes, my short strawberry blonde locks were too wet that they stuck to my head and the sides of my face. I then started to spin around like a little girl showing off her new dress.

I took a few spins then stopped when I felt a tight grip around my waist, I blinked in confusion and before I knew it I was pulled swiftly into his arms. He had one of his strong arms around my waist, and on my back holding me close to him, and lifted his free hand offering it to me.

**"So let's dance"** he said with a smirk and I was tempted to make a teasing remark like _'I thought you didn't dance'_ but being this close to him made it hard to think and made me happy so I didn't, instead I just giggled and placed my hand in his and the other around the nape of his neck.

I could feel the heat rush to my face and I was sure an obvious blush had formed on my face the moment he pulled me towards him; I just hoped it wasn't so visible under the rain.

We swayed for a few moments but he seemed quite tense and uncomfortable with dancing, I was rather shocked he agreed in the first place but I was glad he did, no I wasn't just glad, I was overjoyed, everything felt so perfect in this moment, butterflies in my stomach, a flutter in my heart and a big grin on my face as I danced with the man I loved under the rain and I was certain that it wasn't the rain nor the dancing that made this moment this special, it was him and the fact that I was here with him, and I was well aware that I wouldn't rather be with anyone else in the world.

He stopped and lifted my hand making me spin slowly kind of like a ballerina before finally letting me go. **"Well... I tried"** he said with a shrug and a light laugh. I have to admit it was a rather short dance, maybe shortest slow dance in history but I still loved him for trying.

**"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" **I chuckled and he lowered his head and snorted. **"I guess not"**

**"Thanks Ace"** I said as I looked away and played with a strand of my hair like I usually did out of habit or when I was nervous, and he normally did make me nervous but not in a bad way, I actually loved the feeling.

He looked at me with his usual arrogant teasing grin that took my breath away and casually ran a hand through his wet raven locks.

**"Can we get out of the rain and go back to the ship now?"** he asked in an almost pleading tone that showed he was definitely in a rush to get out of the water and to be honest I didn't blame him. I laughed and rolled my eyes at his eagerness.

**"Sure, let's go"** I said and slipped my hand into his as we once again made our way back to port through the wet roads and empty streets.


End file.
